


Birthday+Alcohol+Camera

by bthtallmadge



Series: Love at the Phoenix [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthtallmadge/pseuds/bthtallmadge
Summary: Jack wants to celebrate Mac's birthday in a very Jack way. Fun and fluff ensue.





	1. Alcohol+Squirrels+Dodge what?

In truth Hannah should have seen this one coming, from a far off long away place. Yes she knew that didn’t make sense even in her own head but after the past week and most definitely last night she was allowed to be a little befuddled. It had been a hard long week of tracking down some lunatic who thought he could take over a small nation in South America then start a revolution taking over the world. The worst part was they’d found him hiding in a school, and what hadn’t helped issues either was the fact that Hannah had managed to get winged. It had been an interesting test of how she and Mac would do in the field together.

And she had to say it wasn’t too bad, on the outside except to those who knew him, he looked like he was no more worried than if it was anyone else on the team. But she’d seen his eyes, she’d felt how his hands shook when he helped Jack tie the bandage to her arm. She’d listened to him ask a hundred questions of the doctor about infection, and so on till she thought she’d scream, at least Jack had been there to at least keep her sane, or maybe it should be get Mac to stop. It hurt sure, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, and at least it wasn’t Mac a trait apparently passed on from every member of the team, it was always better if it wasn’t Mac.

Now free of the sling she was required to wear for the next week at least she leaned against the door frame watching the said blonde sleeping, lying on his stomach sprawled across the bed snoring loudly. She had planned ahead and placed a bucket nearest his head. She’d already taken the required pills for the day did the few exercises the doctor suggested to keep her arm from tightening too much and was nursing a cup of hot tea. There were perks to being on heavy duty pain killers. 

She couldn’t blame any of the four who now lay scattered throughout the house for being the way they were. She could easily blame it on the mission, true, but she also knew it was because yesterday was Mac’s birthday. And the usually barely drinking blonde agent had over indulged in Dallas with Jack who insisted if they couldn’t celebrate in California properly they were going to do it in Dallas. She was their designated everything (thank you pain killers she hadn’t taken yet), and the blackmail she now had on her phone was worth the bullet to the arm.

The blonde in question groaned and slowly rolled over in bed, “What happened to me last night?” He frowned looking at small marks all over his arms.

“You had a little too much to drink last night with Jack.” Hannah sat on the bed beside him.

“These?”

“Oh. You thought you gained magical powers after about the sixth tequila shot and whiskey chaser, and that you could talk to squirrels. The squirrels didn’t find it funny.”

“I’m glad I don’t remember that.”

“Oh you will. I filmed it.”

Mac winced and blanched even more than he already was. “You did what?”

“Filmed it. Among other things.”

He groaned. “I’m going to really regret it aren’t I?"

Hannah shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not. But at least you aren’t the only one I filmed. Come on get into the shower and I’ll get you some coffee and toast. Jack had huge plans for today remember?”

“How that man can put away that much alcohol and still stand the next day I will not understand ever.” Mac groaned pushing himself up into a sitting position and squinted at her. “What?”

“Even hung over you’re cute. Happy Birthday Mac.”

He grinned lopsidedly at her. “Thanks.” He managed a blush when she kissed him on the cheek then disappeared out the door. Perhaps birthdays weren’t so bad after all.

He felt a little more human when he stepped out of the shower not much, and that didn’t count the twenty minutes before climbing in that he spent emptying his stomach of what little had been there before. But now, he at least didn’t feel like his stomach hated him as much, and his head didn’t feel like a bomb was going off inside of it. 

He wasn’t his usual bouncy self as Jack had put it but he was at least a little human. He gave Hannah a quick kiss to say thanks as she handed him a cup of coffee and two aspirin. Mac smirked into his coffee when he saw that Bozer was stretched across the counter groaning, and Riley was nursing her own cup of some steaming concoction frowning at Bozer. “What happened to me?” He groaned.

“I think it was the fourth Tequila shot.” Jack said a little too loud and a little too happily as he all but skipped into the room making them all cringe. “Where’s your sling?” Mac turned with a frown noticing for the first time what Jack had pointed out.

“Shut up Jack.” Hannah groused as he tossed it at her. She caught it with her other hand and carefully slid it on grumbling the whole time.

“Put it on. Now get all cleaned up and hyped up we got a busy day for celebrating my man’s birthday.” Jack all but jumped up and down with glee grabbing Mac by the shoulders gently shaking the younger man who turned a slight shade of green.

“OK now I’m worried.” Riley said as she slid from the stool disappearing into one of the rooms to change.

“Jack stop shaking him or he’s gonna throw up.” Hannah said grinning.

“Oh sorry man.” Jack flopped down next to him and began piling bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto his plate.

Mac eyed him wearily. “How can you be so hyper and actually hungry after last night?’

“Stamina. Alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

“MacGyver try to eat something. May help your stomach. At least a pancake.” Hannah said handing him a plate.

Mac sighed and slowly ate the only thing on his plate. “So what exactly do you have planned? Please no monster trucks, or UFO hunting.”

“Nope even better.”

“It’s not even my Birthday and I’m worried.” Riley said joining them again grabbing a few pancakes in hopes that it would help settle her stomach, without aggravating it too much. Bozer just waved everything off.

“Dodge Archery.”


	2. Dodge Archery+Paint Balls+Peanuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the fun of Dodge Archery.

Hannah sat in the chair the guy at the front desk had brought out for her, grinning. She was enjoying the show and the game hadn’t even started. Jack was struggling to get Bozer strapped into the protective gear required at the Dodge Range, or whatever it was called. And the young man was not making it any easier for him either, complaining it was too tight, or pinched here.

She looked beside her when Mac flopped down beside her, in his own set of TAC gear ready to go. Sensors were all over the fake flac vest, and it was splattered in paint from previous usage. His helmet he sat on the ground as he watched his two friends argue over whether a strap actually had to go “there”. He reached over and grabbed Hannah’s hand. “How’s the arm?”

“Fine.’ She said with a smile, avoiding the huff she felt growing, the eye roll she wanted to do, and commenting for the hundredth time. She knew it bothered Mac, he was worried. But what she didn’t know is did it bother him more she got hurt to keep him from being hurt, or that he hadn’t been able to protect her. But today was not the day to find out.

“Do you really have video of me talking to squirrels?”

“Yep. Not being able to drink has its perks.” She smirked at him.

He winced. “I feel blackmail coming on.”

“Oh I don’t know. I may want to keep that one private. You were rather cute on the ground trying to sound like a peanut to get them close to you. It partially worked. Though I don’t think they liked you climbing that tree after them or reaching into their nest.” Mac heaved a sigh as they watched Riley now join Jack in trying to get Bozer dressed and ready to go. “You know I think this is more fun just watching them than it will be to play.”

“For you maybe.”

“Oh come on.” Hannah gently jabbed him in the ribs. “You know you’re going to have fun. Now are you and Jack a team or not?”

Mac rolled his eyes, “What do you think?” He stood up and strapped on his helmet as Jack excitedly waved the blonde agent over. “Are you going to tape this?”

“Matty asked for proof.” Hannah said with a straight face. And it was partially true. The older woman couldn’t make it to this part of the planned day. But she was coming to the all-out BBQ that night. What did Jack mean by all-out? Well who knew for sure, except that Bozer had looked a tad shell shocked at the list given to him by the older man. But at least alcohol would not be involved for they had to return to work the next morning. 

Hannah couldn’t help the laugh as Bozer yelped being struck by an arrow with a large nerf ball on the end in the center of his chest. “The whole idea Bozer is to dodge it.” She yelled trying her best to keep the camera steady as she laughed at the indignant look she received.

As she laughed she did think that just maybe Jack was taking the whole tactical portion of the game a little too serious. Mac took a well-placed shot from Riley at which Jack let out a yell of indignation, “It doesn’t count it’s his birthday so he’s still in the game.”

“That’s not fair.” Riley jumped up exposing herself. “It was a well-placed shot. He should be out.”

“Since we don’t have a medic to bring him back he stays in.” Jack retorted standing as well.

“How about we ask Hannah.” Bozer called from behind his barrel. “Since she can’t play and all. Only fair.”

“How is that fair? She’s his girlfriend course she’s going to side with him.”

“Now wait a minute Riley.” Hannah hit stop on the video standing. “Boyfriend or not doesn’t mean I’ll side with him. Jack does have a point and so do you.”

“Fine so what do we do then?” She huffed hands on her hips.

Hannah looked at the two groups and rolled her eyes. “Remind me not to get shot more often if I have to constantly play babysitter to a bunch of three year olds.”

“Now I take offense to that.” Jack barked pointing his nerf arrow at her.

“Well it’s true you all are arguing like three year olds who need a nap. And thanks Riley for the vote of confidence by the way.”

Riley looked down. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. But like I said I think Jack has a point. How about each of you get two hits before you’re out. That way everyone gets a fair shot, pun intended thank you. But, since it is Mac’s birthday we can give him four.”

“Fine.” Riley dropped down, Jack just frowned.

“Thanks for siding with me.” Mac said with a grin. 

“Don’t get cocky birthday boy. You’re the only one exposed.” Hannah winked at him as Mac suddenly realized what she’d said and dropped as an arrow soared over his head. 

Hannah still isn’t sure how or when it happened but it happened. They were all actually having fun, having stopped long enough to grab food from the concession stand for lunch and return to the game. She’d even watched the video with Matty twice and neither could pin point the exact moment it started, or who fired the first shot. But someway somehow they’d found fully loaded, ready to go, paint ball guns. The relatively safer game of dodge archery quickly turned into a paint splattered bruise inducing game of dodge the paint ball. 

How? Who knew? Jack swore vengeance on all those who nailed him which amounted to the other three who eventually ganged up on the older man who was trying to go all Bruce Willis on them. They stayed until the general manager had to tell them they were done and began questioning how they got those guns through the check. But before they returned their gear she took photos of all of them. Splattered in green, yellow, orange and pink paint. In one Jack was draped all over Mac’s shoulder both grinning like two school boys, a small bruise beginning to form under Mac’s left eye, Jack had an identical one on his right, their goggles held the evidence of a paintball missing it’s mark. 

She was going to have to later sit down and try to pull pictures out of that video and add it to all the others. She already knew that the picture of Jack and Mac was going to quickly become her new favorite. Along with the picture of Riley getting a piggy back ride from Mac, and Bozer tackling an unaware Jack. “We’re gonna have to come back when Hannah here can play.” Jack said as they walked out bruises from some of the paint balls showing up, as they wiped most of it from their exposed skin.

“I think I’ll just watch thank you. It’s much more fun.” She waived the phone as she climbed into the passenger seat of Mac’s car. A few text messages later they’d agreed upon meeting at Mac’s place by five to finish getting the food ready to go for the rest of the party. She put the phone away and leaned back in the seat.

“So I really tried to sound like a peanut?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Dodge Archery is a think, it is really big in Canada. But when I heard about it it just made sense that it would be something Jack would love to do and probably would drag Mac and the others to. I am thinking of adding one more chapter to this particular part. I haven't decided but at least one more. I have a few other ideas working for this particular story line. Let me know if you guys want to see them doing anything else as well. Thanks to everyone who has read these, liked, bookmarked, or left kudos. It makes my day. Hugs!


	3. Party+Set up+Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come for these two....

When they had arrived back home that afternoon, they’d all split up to do different things. While she and Riley tried to get the cake going and figure out through Instagram and pinterest how to turn it into a paperclip she could hear on the porch the three boys arguing over the smoker grill combo. For Christmas they’d bought if for Jack as a gift from all of them with the idea that if he eventually bought the house he kept talking about he could use it. Well that had been six months ago; and Jack was no closer to that dream house of his. Some way somehow it had ended up on the patio and Mac and Bozer’s. And since then had become a staple for after mission, no mission, just bored days. Jack was always trying to cook everything and anything on it and it often led to cook offs between him and Bozer. They were even already planning on a turkey showdown for Thanksgiving, which most likely was going to lead to a draw of some kind and another showdown and so on until finally it blew out of steam on its own or the grill literally exploded. Either couldn’t happen soon enough.

The sound of a mini explosion meant Mac’s fast starter was working Hannah looked outside and when she didn’t see massive flames or amounts of smoke and no one was screaming she decided it meant no one was hurt, maybe just missing a few eyebrows. So no need to worry, she turned back to the cake in front of her and Riley.

“I really don’t see how we are going to go through all of this tonight.” Bozer said sitting out the pound of hamburger than grabbing another each one flavored and apparently going to be stuffed with something different. 

“I didn’t hear you argue against it all that much.” Riley said with a smirk as she put the cake into the oven since Hannah was still down to one arm. 

Hannah winced as she flexed her arm trying to taste the icing they’d chosen to go with the cookies and cream flavored cake. “I didn’t hear you complaining when you were making everything.” Hannah opened the fridge and showed off the many containers.

“That’s beside the point. I mean it’s one party how much do we need. And how come we never get this much?”

“You know exactly why.” Riley said softly. It wasn’t exactly true, everyone got a crazy birthday. Mac’s just was usually a little more over the top than theirs.

“Fine. But really all of this.”

“Oh be quiet Boze. You’ll enjoy all of it so stop whining.” Jack answered shoving the younger man.

Bozer rolled his eyes than looked around. “Wait you left Mac the genius who can’t cook alone with the grill? I mean really Jack.” Bozer quickly raced out the door leaving the others to start laughing.

****

Hannah leaned back in the chair on the porch pulling her legs up to her chest, leaning her head back. She couldn’t help the grin on her face either as she stared at what was left of the paperclip cake that she and Riley had worked on for Mac’s party. It had taken them hours to do but it had been so worth it. Not much was left course much of the food was gone too, she didn’t think she’d eaten that much since Christmas the year before. She could still hear them in the kitchen cleaning up, the dishes clinking.

She heard the door open and the shuffle of feet as Mac joined her; leaning over the arm he gave her a quick kiss. “Thanks for a great day.”

“I’m glad you actually enjoyed it for a change.”

“Sure did. Though I think Jack may have gone overboard with the food.”

“You can never go overboard on food.” Jack sat across from them stretching slightly. 

“I don’t know twenty hamburgers, six racks of ribs. Pounds of potato salad, macaroni salad, however many melons there are. And who knew there were that many chip flavors or pop flavors. And we haven’t even started yet on the desserts.”

“Hey how often does my man turn 29? I mean next year just wait till the big 30! I’ve got it all planned.” Mac groaned and leaned over burring his face into Hannah’s lap as she laughed beginning to comb her fingers through his hair as they listened to Jack begin to plan a party a year out, and she knew plans could and would probably change by then and only get bigger and more grandiose. 

A distant rumble of thunder caused Jack to frown and call for help as everyone rushed to finish putting everything away and clean off the patio before the rain. They sat around the living room talking, sharing their favorite Mac stories, or missions that went sideways in a good way. Like the Jack falling into the vat of cream filling in the donut factory a few months before Hannah joined the team. “I smelled whipped cream for weeks.” Jac k chuckled.

“Smelled like it too.” Riley commented.

“Better than when Mac fell into the vat of blue dye and looked like that one guy from Xmen.” Jack said between laughs.

“Thanks Jack.” Mac rolled his eyes.

Soon people began drifting off promising to see each other the next morning at work. Bozer decided to go and spend the night with Leann who had texted she’d just gotten home. Riley had snuck out without Hannah knowing it leaving her with a huff. “Problem?” Mac asked as he lounged on the couch his head cushioned once again by her lap. 

“Riley left. Now I don’t have a way to get home.” Mac shifted slightly. “Mac.”

“You don’t have to go home you know.”

“Oh really?”

“Sure. I mean you already almost live here. Bozer is talking of moving in with Leann. Riley was talking about Billy possibly branching the family business out here.” 

“And?”

“And well. You could take Bozer’s room just until we decide what to do next. But I thought maybe you could or would want to move in with me. I mean I know we haven’t.” He blushed slightly, “And like we’ve always said. No pressure. You don’t even have to.”

“Mac.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong with your room?”

“Nothing but you know.”

“I do. Bozer’s will be fine until we decide what is next for us.” She chuckled, “Besides. If Billy is coming here. I don’t want to be there.” She grimaced. 

“Don’t blame you there. Bad enough listening to their phone conversations.” Mac heaved a sigh. They’d all been privy to such conversations on return trips. To many times it ended with most of them with headphones on.

“When?”

“How soon?”

“Soon. Happy Birthday Mac.”

“Best yet.” She hummed and leaned down to kiss him making it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I decided to end this one on a high note sort of. I rewrote this a number of times so any mistakes are all mine. I decided to set this up to end like this as it goes into the next one I just started, and I've already got another started as well to explain a few things we learned about Mac and Jack in season 1. The next well if I could whistle I would be (evil grin).

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another installment. Hope you all like.


End file.
